


9 0'clock

by Crystal97



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bangtanboys - Fandom, bts, sugakookie - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crying, Cute, Drabble, Fic, First Love, M/M, My first fic, Ocean, Sad, Sea, Ship, Tears, Watch, kiss, mermaid, sandels, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal97/pseuds/Crystal97
Summary: Yoongi visits the sea every 3 months to meet someone from the water(sugakookie drabble)// i suck at summaries //





	9 0'clock

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!ATTENTION!!!!!!  
>  This is my first fan fic so i apologize for any errors.  
> Kudos ,Comments and Constructive Criticism are greatly appreciated.  
> ^^ Enjoy.  
> Sugakookie drabbble// mermaid au??

Yoongi arrives at the sea at 8:58 pm.

_he always promises to be there at nine_

The sun has already set and the moon has begun to rise. He steps outside his vehicle and closes the door, giving a quick glance to his watch.

The following numbers illuminate in the darkness, 8:59.

_he's never late_

So Yoongi runs towards the shore and takes off his sandals in the process. His feet touch the cold land,but by this time he's used to it.

He clutches his sandals tightly and approaches the roaring waves.Quickly scanning around, for any other other possible visitors. There isn't anybody.

 _empty like he always predicts_ \- but Yoongi always checks anyways.

A small smile appears on his face and he sits down close enough for the lapping sea's waves to tickle his toes.

His watch slowly ticks down...it's finally 9 0'clock.

Like clockwork, a form emerges from the rippling waters.

_he's here_

The form lovingly whispers " Yoongi ".

He slowly takes steps toward the land ,while droplets of water simultaneously run down his body. He retracts his glimmering gills and his tail quickly transforms to a pair of human legs, while still in the water.

With tears in his eyes, Yoongi opens his arms and is not alarmed by the warm engulfing hug.

_he's human now_

Yoongi hugs Jungkook for while and breaks into a sob. Jungkook breaks apart for a moment to to wipe his tears and says "It's fine ".

He reaches out to hold his jaw and places a sweet kiss on his lips.

It's 9:06 and a watch beeps. Yoongi reacts by tightly holding the other's hand and reluctantly lets it go with tears streaming across his face.

Jungkook's eyes glisten and and with a smile ,he retreats into the sea. Before his legs transform, he says " I love you, Min Yoongi "

He replies immediately with " I love you, Jeon Jungkook".

It's now 9:07 ,Yoongi returns to his vehicle and he drives away.

(( Either on land or sea, their bond will always flourish.They can only meet each other every 3 months and for a short amount of time. They've tried to extend their time together, but Jungkook is unable to breath for so long ))

And if you were to ask Min Yoongi what he looks forward to ... he'll always respond with " 9 0'clock" .


End file.
